medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokusho
Rokusho (Japanese ロクショウ Rokushou) is a KWG-type Medabot that first appears in Medarot 2 as Head Scissors' upgraded version. Description In the Kuwagata versions of most video games, Rokusho is the player's iconic partner Medabot, appearing as Ikki Tenryou's first Medabot. As Rokusho most often appears with a Kuwagata Medal, he specializes in grappling tactics and hand-to-hand skills. In the televised anime series, Rokusho appears as a loner Medabot. As a KWG type Medabot, it specializes more in grappling and scanning techniques, making it suitable to wear grappling-based medals like the Kuwagata one. In the Anime Rokusho is a mysterious Medabot. An old stag beetle-type (or KWG-11237 as stated in the dub versions) Medabot who possesses the Kuwagata medal. Almost always wearing a dirty old cloak, Rokusho appears to have no master, and he sporadically appears throughout the series, first appearing in episode ten when saving a small puppy from a river in a rainstorm. When Metabee asks for Rokusho's name, he simply replies 'My name is of no importance.' He later explains that it is the only thing that he still owns. He spends a lot of the series searching for his lost Medafighter. He offers words of wisdom and help to Ikki and Metabee in Robattles, however, he dislikes the idea of Robattling for fun. His main goal is to protect rare medals, such as his own, and all forms of life. Long ago, Rokusho did have a master, whose name was Dr. Hushi (節原教授 Fushiwara-kyōju. Dr. Fushiwara). However, he disappeared in a fire, whom we later find out was caused by the Rubberrobos, ordered by Dr. Meta-Evil. Rokusho was called Youhaku (Nickel-silver) by Dr. Hushi. Later on in the series, Rokusho reunites with his friend Baton, the robot parrot pet of Dr. Hushi. Baton is given false memories by Dr. Meta-Evil, to make Rokusho go berserk by learning that Dr. Aki killed Dr. Hushi. In reality, Dr. Meta-Evil gave the order to the Rubberrobos to have Dr. Hushi killed. Dr. Hushi's body was never recovered from the fire. When searching through the remains though, Rokusho discovered a secret lab under the cottage, to learn that humans weren't the one that made the medals in the first place, but an ancient civilization, made long before humans even existed. Rokusho also possesses a rare medal, and can utilize the Medaforce through his Chanbara sword. Rokusho is a very solemn Medabot, but is usually polite with others. He refuses to Robattle unless it is to defend someone or something, and is the only Medabot who goes by this way of life. He is also guided by a strong code of honor. In the games In Medarot 2 During the events of Medarot 2, Rokusho is Ikki's first Medabot, given to him by Hikaru Agata who sells Ikki a tinpet and parts instead of a Retort Curry after his mother sends him to the store with a sum of money. However, despite his best efforts, he can't make Metabee work, as he was given no accompanying medal. After his subsequent scoldeding by his mom, his father brings him back a Kuwagata medal, who unbeknownst to Ikki, had been given to his father by the elusive Phantom Renegade. In this game, Rokusho's series number is KWG-0, similar to Head Scissors, despite it is changed to KWG-1 in later names. In Medarot 3 In the events of Medarot 3, Rokusho appears as a default character in the game, already in the ownership of Ikki. Shortly after his parts are upgraded and replaced by the new KWG-50 "Roks" series Medaparts. In Medarot 4 Rokusho doesn't appear as the character's main Medabot (it must be traded from Medarot 3), as Ikki already upgraded Rokusho to Roks. But it does appears as an opponent Medabot. One example of this is a scientist in the Medabots Corporation who has a Rokusho with an Ace medal. In Medarot 2 CORE - Medabots (GBA game) As these games are a remake of the Medarot 2 games, the context where Rokusho is a character is the same as in Medarot 2. In the english release of the games, however, Henry gives Ikki a Spice-a-roni instead of Retort Curry. This remake uses similar mechanics to the ones presented in Medarot 3, 4 and 5. Stats Medarot 4 Medaparts Head * Antenna (アンテナ) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Defense part. * Scanning action: Raises ally's Range of Success. * Armor: 80 * Range of Success: 42 * Power: 37 * Uses: 7 Right arm * Sword (チャンバラソード) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Strike part. * Sword attack: Fast grappling attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 30 * Power: 17 * Charge: 6 * Radiation: 8 Left arm * Pipo Hammer (ピコペコハンマー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Berserk part. * Hammer attack: Fast grappling attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 14 * Power: 25 (chain attack) * Charge: 6 * Radiation: 8 Legs * Tatacker (タタッカー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Two legged part. * Good for battling in "Plains" and "Jungle". * Armor: 70 * Propulsion: 34 * Evasion: 44 * Defense: 41 * Proximity: 24 * Remoteness: 12 KWG series Medabots * Head Scissors (KWG-0) * Rokusho (KWG-1) * Zorin (KWG-2) * Mach Massive (KWG-3) * Roks (KWG-50) * Black-Stag (KWG-55) * TyrelBeetle (KWG-6) * Kuwagata Baizan (KWG-7) * Sonic Stag (KWG-0NF) * Pupa Stag (KWG-0NF) * Luminous Stag (KWG-1NF) * Masked Kuwagata (KWG-6BX) * Cameo Stag (KWG-9BX) * Shinzan (KWG-0CH) * Adolphin * Cervo (KWG-0, Shingata Medarot) * Maket Navigation Category:Medabots Category:Characters